Love and Hate
by darktwistedpoet
Summary: A dracohermione one-shot. Why is it that you can hate a person so much, but still love them? Please R&R. My first try.


Disclaimer: i do not own the characters of the lyrics (by the wonderful Three Days Grace). i just own the plot/idea.

**Love and Hate **

Hermione Granger was walking around the house she shared with her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny and she had decided that it would be fun to live in the same house for a few years after they all graduated Hogwarts. Of course, if one were to fall in love and get married, they would move out. But the closest any of them had gotten to true love was Hermione, and the relationship she had developed with one Draco Malfoy.

Hermione walked into her spacious room with baby blue walls. She looked around and noticed the mess. She hadn't realized how bad it was starting to get. She never used to be messy and unorganized, but when you have a drastic change in you life, everything is affected. Hermione walked over to her stereo and turned the radio on to a muggle station.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

While in the midst of cleaning the top of her desk, she ran across a picture of her and Draco the past summer. That's when everything had started. It had started out as fun. Having a few drinks at a club, dancing the night away, and going on crazy adventures. But over the months, what was once purely friendship turned into something more. The first year was great. Then the fights started.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

The fights had started out petty, lasting a few minutes. Minutes turned into hours, hours into days, and then days into weeks. They would both scream, Hermione would cry, and Draco would drink. He never hit Hermione though. And she knew he never would have, because he had loved her. Unfortunately, that one fateful day came when Draco walked out on Hermione. Within time, the love Hermione held for Draco turned into hate.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Finding that cleaning wasn't helping her any, Hermione left the house and walked to her favorite café. She took a seat by the window so she could watch everything that was going on outside. In less than a minute, she was lost in thought.

Draco Malfoy had just finished his Quidditch practice. He walked into the locker rooms, and took a nice, hot shower. Seeing as it was a gorgeous day, he decided to walk the mile or so to his house. Not five minutes later, he heard a honk and saw his muggle friend Josh pull his car next to the curb. Draco graciously accepted an invitation to go have coffee with Josh. They had a lot to catch up on seeing as Josh had just gotten back from a two-week vacation. Josh turned up the volume in his car when a song started playing.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Draco just stared out the window, remembering all the times he and Hermione had walked through this town on the way to a club or movie. He still couldn't believe that it was over. The first year was so perfect. Everything was new and exciting. Being with her was all that he had thought about. And then the world was turned upside down. Fights were being started left and right, each one worse than the previous, each fight lasting longer than the one before. He finally got sick of it and just left. Ever so slowly, he convinced himself that he didn't love Hermione. That it was just a mistake he had made.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Draco and Josh arrived at the café. Draco found a table while Josh ordered the drinks. Draco looked around surveying the people. That's when he saw her. No, it couldn't be her. She looks like an angel.

Hermione was snapped into reality when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up to meet a pair of gray eyes. No, it can't be him. Merlin, I miss him.

They started at each other. Neither could move closer to the other. Neither could say a word; much less mouth a word to the other. And neither could break eye contact. Both just sat there, staring at the other with eyes saying the same thing.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

Please read and review.I am open to any criticism that you readers may have!


End file.
